Meant to be
by fortheloveofbooks2000
Summary: So please understand that this is my very first Fan Fiction and would love some very honest feedback. I'm the type of person who loves sappy, kissy-kissy romance stories so that is exactly what this story is. If you don't like that, don't read my story and I am sorry for your horrible life. Everybody needs fluff in their life. This is just an overdose. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. I repeat N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Although, how cool would it be to have been the one to write Frozen or Legend of the Guardians? I know, right? But the point is that I didn't soooo... this is just my story. And, may I add, my first one.

Chapter 1

Elsa's Fathers P.O.V.

"Elsa! It's okay!"

"No, Father! Stay away!" Elsa snapped, but soon softened. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Elsa's fathers heart ached for his ten year old little girl. She was so strong and brave but just didn't know it. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. Being locked away from all civilization and even her little sister who she loves and adores. Why her?

He looked at his sobbing daughter in the corner of her bedroom and silently walked over so he was right in front of her.

"Elsa, please look at me," He said sadly.

Elsa just shook her head no.

"Elsa, please," he pleaded as he began to grow desperate.

This time she did look up but said the last thing a father wants to hear a daughter say:

"Father, please, just go,"

Heartbroken and with tears in his eyes for his poor daughter, he left the room without a word.

Elsa's P.O.V.

_Why?_ She asked herself. _Why do you shut people out like that? _She suddenly started to sob even harder. She cried for her parents, for her sister, for the things she can't do, for not being normal, for everything. She cried and cried until no more tears were possible

Suddenly, a burst of wind made her windows slam open. She ran to close it, but was slammed into something that came through the window. _Wait, that's a person._

After recovering for a split second, they both looked at each other. He had gorgeous blue eyes that reminded Elsa of an ocean. He had such pale hair it looked almost... white. He wore a blue sweat shirt and carried a long stick with a curve on the end of it. He appeared to be a teenager but after staring into those eyes for a moment there was a look in them that made him seem... older.

A look of recognition filled his beautiful eyes. "Oh, My sincerest apologies your highness. My... my name is Jack Frost-" He was interrupted by a snowball that flew in his face through the still-open window. "I'm going to kill that dumb, wretched, big-toothed, bunny if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled at the window.

Elsa was so awe-struck by this boy that she couldn't do anything else but simply stare. Then his eyes slowly widened as if his worst fears became a reality.

"No," He whispered so sadly and quietly that Elsa hardly heard him. Then louder with gaining strength, "No. Not again! She can't see you Jack. I... I can't go through this again. No!" He raked a nervous hand through his white hair. He was just about to jump out the window when Elsa finally spoke.

"No! Wait, do go please! I see you! Of course I can see you. Why wouldn't I see you? Your right in front of me." she rambled.

You could physically see the tension roll off of him. He relaxed and slowly came over to Elsa. He reached out with both hands to carefully grab Elsa's left hand, but as soon as his hand came in contact with her gloves she withdrew very fast.

"Don't touch me. I will hurt you," She slowly backed away.

But he took a step forward and tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath and took of her gloves and sued her powers to make it snow in her room. He just stood there awe-struck.

"Your... your like... me?"

She gave him a very confused look.

"What I mean is, I have powers too. Just like yours."

Elsa gasped. "You do?"

He nodded as he made her floor a beautiful frosty mess.

"Uh... Jack? You must know where I got my powers from don't you? I _need_ to know,"

He looked up. "Your highne-"

"It's Elsa,"

"Er, right, Elsa. I wish I could tell you but..." He suddenly remembered he had to meet the other guardians for an important meeting. "But, I have to go." He said inching closer to the window.

"But you'll come back right?"

"Elsa," He said with sincerity in his eyes. "I promise,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps! Thanks for the feedback and please keep it coming! Enjoy the next story! **

Chapter 2

Jacks P.O.V.

On the way to the North Pole, Jack couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. He intended to keep that promise to her and to be there for her. There was just something about her... so... broken on the inside. She was just so fragile and he wanted, no _needed_, to keep her safe. The sad part was it's herself she needed protection from.

He might actually have to thank that bunny for helping him run into Elsa. It was after all, Bunny's fault for starting the stupid snowball fight in the first place. It did get a little out of hand.

After the boring meeting was over, all Jack wanted to do was go and see Elsa again. So he flew to Arendale and peeked through her window. He was so focused on what he was going to say to her he hadn't realized what time it actually was: the middle of the night. Of course it was dark but because of the time of the year, it is constantly dark in the North Pole so he thought of it as normal here in Arendale. She was in her bed sleeping, but a scared look was on her face. Jack stood outside watching her. Soon she woke up screaming. He hurried and opened her window and she stopped screaming as soon as she saw him.

"You... you came back!" she said astonished.

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, but, so soon!"

He sighed. "I know, I just wanted to see you again."

She smiled her pretty smile. "Why did you have to go in the first place?"

"Oh, you know, boring stuff."

"Like what?"

"Well, since I'm a guardian, I have to go to boring meetings and stuff,"

"What's a guardian?" She asked curiously.

"We protect the children of the world, mostly,"

"Oh," She looked down sadly.

Jack walked over to her bed where she sat and sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Did I upset you?"

Jack thought he was good with kids. _Apparently not. _He thought.

"No, no. I... I just wish that I could use my powers for good like you. All I do is hurt people and push them away. People tell me 'Elsa, it's a gift. Never think of it as a curse." But I can't help myself. No matter how hard I try, I can't do anything right. Why can't I just be normal?" She now had tears in her eyes.

"Elsa, please look at me,"

She looked up.

"You are just to special to be normal. You were given this power for a reason-"

"Why? Who do I have these powers, then?"

"Elsa, I don't-"

"Jack," she pleaded. "Why?"

The truth is that Jack had no idea why she had these powers. His were given to him by the moon after saving his sisters life.

"Elsa, how long have you had these powers?"

"For as long as I can remember. Why"

"Just trying to figure out why you have these powers. You see, mine were given to me by the moon after I saved my sister from drowning and sacrificed my life for hers. I got these powers in return but I can't age now. Your growing while I am not," He figured that out by looking at a picture of her father and her while looking through her window a few minutes ago.

"Oh," was all she said and then yawned.

Jack got up and headed toward the window. Elsa's voice sounded panicked. "Where... where are you going?"

"Elsa, go to bed sweetheart. Your tired. Meanwhile, I will be finding out where your powers came from," he said while jumping through the window and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter truly is how I think Elsa got her powers and there is some evidence too. Read and find out.**

**Warning: I think this is my weakest chapter yet. Sorry, I had to come up with a lot of ideas for this chapter. I don't know. Comment what you thought about it. Or anything. You know what? Just comment.**

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V.

_Where are you going to go Jack? _He asked himself. He _needed_ to find out where Elsa's powers came from. He felt that Elsa needed to know. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He knew exactly the place he needed to go.

I was dark and Jack had no idea what they even looked like. I mean, come on, they're _trolls. _They could be huge hideous monsters for all he knew. The only reason he even knew about them is because in one meeting he went to, they talked about these magical trolls near the outside of Arendale. They were actually thinking that the leader of the trolls would be the next guardian.

He had no idea where they were. All he saw were these big, round, rocks everywhere. _They're probably hiding or something. _So he said, "Uh... Hello? Is someone there. I need some answers" then he added desperately, "Please,"

Suddenly one of the big rocks... moved? _No. Not possible. _But he saw it again. And again. Then all of the rocks came rolling toward him. He pulled out his staff to defend himself. Then a rock unrolled itself and he saw a face, then many hundreds more. _I guess this is what they look like._

Soon the biggest one, but oldest looking one, was right in front of him.

"Hello. What question have you been seeking an answer for?"

"I need to know where Elsa, Princess of Arendale, got her powers."

Suddenly, the old trolls eyes got wide. "How... how did you know she had powers?" He asked incredulously. He then rambled "They were supposed to keep it a secret. Do you think her little sister knows? Does the public know? Oh no, Oh no!"

"No, no. Just me. And her parents, I suppose."

"Then... how do you know?"

"I have met the poor little girl," Jack said simply.

"How..." he asked then decided to change the subject. "The answer to that question is not simple. It would take a very long time to answer-"

"I have time,"

He hesitated for a moment, "There once was a man named Edward of Arendale the Third-"

"Wait, that's Elsa's father,"

"Yes," He sighed, "that's Elsa's father. One night when he was about sixteen, he and his father came to me very... distressed. Edward was a very, well, rebellious child, in a way. He would sneak out at night, disobey, many, many different things. That night he told me that he sneaked out into the woods. He continued to tell me that there was a poor, sickly, woman there. She was asking for something to help her kids. Edward refused to give her anything. He claimed that it was then that she touched him and something changed inside him. He told me she said 'A curse I give upon you, and generations after. A curse that many people believe a gift. But after experiencing it, you shall see what I mean,' he came to me for help. I had no idea who would do something like that but I did know what the witch gave to Edward. The Snow Curse. If not controlled right, it can be terribly dangerous. But I told him, you can make it a gift. Learn to control it. Honestly, it wasn't the worst curse a person can get, especially if it was a witch. I considered him lucky. I told him to keep it a secret from the world. If people knew that their future king is what they considered a witch, the people would go crazy and possibly kill Edward.

"Edward grew up with this gift all his life, learned to control it, and everything was fine until he had Elsa. They keep Elsa under the same rules as Edward was kept under, until he learned to control it. Elsa... well... she has a harder time controlling it for some reason. I believe it is because she has always had the powers since she was born and growing and getting stronger so her powers continue to do the same thing. With her father, he got the powers when he was almost stopped growing so he was able to control it better. At least, that's what I believe."

"Wait, why doesn't Elsa know her father is why she has her powers?"

"I don't really know. I suppose it could be because he's embarrassed about his childhood. I'm sure every time he sees his daughter, it remind him of that night he made that one horrible mistake. I do know this, he is very good at keeping a secret. But there are a few hints. Have you ever seen him without his gloves on? Who's the one who primarily helps Elsa with controlling her powers and how does he know how to help her? When Elsa accidentally hurt Anna when they were young, who knew exactly who and where to go to? It always leads back to her father,"

"But Elsa deserves to know how she got those powers she-"

"I know, I know. But it's not your or my secret to tell." He yawned, "Now if that''s all the story-telling for one day, I think I'll be going to back to sleep now-"

"Wait, no price... no anything?"

"Oh no," he laughed, "we just help whoever travels all this way to see us. We tend to like the company. Now it's up to you what your going to do with this information."

_What are you going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Please just comment anything. And I mean ANYTHING! If you liked it, if you hated it, if you want me to post more stories, just something.**

**But seriously guys thanks so much! I'm like checking the site like every couple hours just to see what you guys have to say. (Maybe it's a beginners thing) **

**I hope that if Jack tells her the secret it won't mess things up. At least in my opinion, it doesn't mess with the story line of the movie Frozen. Elsa knows she has powers but she never asks why in the movie, I believe. We will see if I put it in this chapter, I guess.**

Chapter 4

Jack's P.O.V

While Jack's heart was saying _tell her, _his mind was saying _don't do it. _He didn't know what to do.

Elsa's P.O.V.

Alone in her room, Elsa looked at the window... again. Was he ever going to come back? Elsa had no idea how he was going to figure out why she has these powers. Elsa imagined a place where she felt safe from herself and all of the world. Elsa imagined things a lot. That's what happens when you don't have anything to do all day in your room. You imagine that you do. Elsa was good at it, too. She could imagine anything she wanted anytime she felt alone.

Suddenly, a knock came on the window. She instantly knew it was Jack. She ran to open it and when she looked at his face all she could see was sadness.

"You don't know how I got my powers do you?" She looked at the floor sad and with disappointment starting to seep in.

"No, I know how you got your powers, Elsa," He said sadly and slowly.

Elsa looked up with excitement. She couldn't understand why Jack was sad about this news. "You do? Tell me!"

He hesitated, "It's because... no, Elsa I can't tell you. This will-"

"Jack," she looked into his beautiful eyes, "Please," she said desperately.

"Okay, you might need to sit down," he warned.

Elsa simply sat down on the floor. Jack smiled kind of a sad smile and sat down right across from her.

"Elsa," this time he looked right into _her _eyes, "It's because of your father,"

"What... what do you mean?"

Jack told her everything. Elsa just sat there listening and staring into his eyes. When he was done all Elsa could say was "Oh,"

"Elsa, I'm so sorry,"

Elsa loved her father. With this news, she didn't know how to deal with it. Elsa's eyes filled with tears. One by one, they fell onto her cheeks until she was sobbing. She cried for finally knowing after all these years. But she couldn't tell if it was tears of joy or sadness for her father. Jack picked her up and held her little body in his lap. Normally, she would have cringed away afraid of hurting someone. For once in her life she felt _safe. _She could have stayed there forever in Jacks arms.

Why wasn't she mad at her father. Elsa couldn't tell. She obviously should be. It was his fault she couldn't be normal, the reason she had this so-called "Gift". But she wasn't mad at him. The love she had in her heart for her father overwhelmed that feeling.

Soon she grew tired and eventually it became a big effort trying to keep her eyes open. But she said one thing to Jack as she fell asleep, it was "Thank you Jack for telling me," then she fell asleep in the one place she felt safe.

Jack's P.O.V.

_Thank you Jack for telling me _she had said. It stuck in Jack's mind. He wasn't sure if telling her was his best idea until she said that. Then he knew. He should put her down in her warm bed. She was probably freezing in his arms. But he just kept looking down at her. For a ten year old, she was very small. She was just so _fragile _he didn't want to put her down. Soon, he decided he had too. He set her down on the bed and she woke up a little and said with eyes still closed, "Don't go,"

Jack whispered in her ear, "I'll be back. I'll always come back for you,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Special thanks to all of the people who commented like bookloverforever2112, lilygold, megameneko707, and WeirdJelsaFan. You guys are great! And for a reply to WeirdJelsaFan, I will try and make my chapters longer. I realized I really need to like last night because other peoples chapters are WAY longer than mine. Like WAY longer. I'll do it but it might take me a little longer to update. I didn't realize how long it takes to create just one chapter. **

**So anyway, please keep the comments up and I know you've heard this a million times but... COMMENT ANYTHING! PLEASE!**

**Warning: Could get a little cheesy in the story from now on. But everyone needs a little cheesy stuff in their lives, right?**

Chapter 5

Jack's PO.V.

About 12 years later

( 1 year after what happened in Frozen)

Jack continued to fulfill his promise to Elsa for years. Now, Elsa was queen and she knew how to control her powers quite well. Whenever he had free time, he would go back and see Elsa. They were best friends and they were inseparable when together. Elsa grew up with Jack right by her side and Jack learned lots of things from Elsa. They brought out the best in each other. Today he was going to surprise her. It was Elsa's 22 birthday today and Jack was stuck in this boring meeting in the stupid North Pole when he wanted to be with Elsa.

"Okay. I guess that's it," Said Santa in his thick Russian accent.

"Fantastic," and was about to stand up when Tooth stopped him.

"Whoa. What's the hurry, Jack?"

"Nothing," he said a little too quickly.

Tooth giggled.

"Fine. It's my friends birthday today. I want to surprise her.," They all looked at each other, "What?" Jack asked.

"Is she... you know... mortal?"

"Well, yeah. What's the big deal here?"

"We are just worried about you that's all,"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"When she..." Tooth hesitated, "you know... well..."

"Dies?"

"Well, yes," Jack had thought about that before. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Then suddenly she gasped, "What if you fall in love with her?"

"With Elsa? No, she is just my friend,"

"Let me ask you this, if I told you had to leave her and never see her again right now, would you be able to do it?"

_No. _his first thought was. _Maybe._ Would he? Elsa brought so many things into his world. She was his best friend. "Well... no,"

Tooth's eyes opened even wider. "Are you... are you already in love with her?"

"No! She's my best friend. I couldn't do that. I'll be careful. Don't worry about me, guys. Nothing is going to happen between us,"

Bunny scoffed, "You. Careful. I'd like to see that one day,"

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Elsa, hurry! Guests are arriving," said Anna, "And happy birthday, again!" she yelled down the hall.

_I don't want to be anywhere without Jack _Elsa thought. Jack told her he couldn't be at the ball and she wasn't particularly happy about that. She looked in the mirror at herself. She hated the way she looked. She had very blond hair that was down in a french braid that hung on her shoulder. She hated her lips, her teeth, her nose, everything. Especially her eyes. The shape was just so weird. And the color...

"Elsa!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"

Elsa stepped out side her bedroom and walked into the ball room to greet the guests. The ball was all Anna's idea. Elsa didn't really like balls since she never learned how to dance. But this wasn't just a ball, either. It consisted of all day of dancing until your feet got tired, tables of food, decorations, ice skating, swimming, pretty much anything you want to do for a whole day. _Yay me._

After several hours of watching people dance, declining peoples invitations to dance with them, stuffing your face with food, Elsa decided she needed some fresh air. She went out into the orchard and sat down on a bench. Then she heard a voice behind her saying, "What is this? Hiding on your birthday? Nope. Can't have that," She knew instantly who it was and always will.

"Jack! You came!" she turned and her arms flew around his neck. He hugged her back. Elsa instantly felt safe again. And too soon, he pulled back.

"Of course I did! I'll always come back for you," he always said that and Elsa loved it, "Surprise,"

"Your highness! Are you in here? Anna is looking for you," A guard yelled from across the orchard

"Lets go somewhere else, shall we," Jack whispered.

Elsa's heart beat faster for some reason. "Let's hurry," she said, "Race you!"

Jack's P.O.V.

They raced until they were in the forest and found a clearing with a pond in the middle. Jack always had the advantage because he could fly, but he never flew when racing with Elsa. He still one because Elsa was in a dress, but it was more even. Out of breath, Elsa lied down on the cool grass by the pond and Jack joined her. She just lied there looking at the sun. When Jack looked over at Elsa, it took his breath away. Everything about her was beautiful. The way her hair looked in the sun was stunning, her lips had a slight pucker, her teeth incredibly straight, her nose a unique shape, everything about her stood out to him. But especially her eyes. They were a perfect almond shape with long eyelashes. And the color... they were their own color. They were lighter than the ocean but darker than the sky. He just couldn't stop staring at her and he didn't know why. _Your just friends, Jack. Not anything more. Stop staring. _But that thought just made him sad for some reason. _What if tooth was- _no Tooth was wrong about them. _Best friends. That's it._

She caught him staring.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing." Jack looked away.

"Uh, okay," she said slowly and suspiciously.

"We should, uh, probably get back to the party, don't you think?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess. Anna's probably worried about me,"

They walked back to the palace slowly. Jack kept stealing glances at her. He couldn't help it.

Elsa's P.O.V.

Man, was Jack acting weird today. He kept looking at her strangely and stuttering. As they walked toward the palace that was now in view, she glanced down at his hand. _What if I just grabbed- No. Don't do that, Elsa. _

The reached the palace entrance, Jack stopped her.

"Now before you go in, I need to let you know I wont be going in with you. Because-"

"What? Why?"

"Because not everyone can see me. Only those who believe in me, remember. If they see you talking to me, they will question whether or not their queen is crazy,"

"Oh, but I want you to come with me. I don't care what they think. It's not fair that you can't come in with me," she said.

"Elsa, I know. But I'm used to it now," He smiled his gorgeous smile and stepped a step closer to her. I just have a few guardian jobs to do and I'll be right back. I promise," And at that he leaned down and pecked her cheek. Then stepped back and flew.

Elsa put a hand to her cheek where Jack kissed it. She could still feel it even seconds after he left. It burned in a way, but it wasn't a bad type of burn. She didn't know how to describe it.

She walked slowly into the castle. Whenever Jack leaves, even for a second, life seems duller. It's like everything turns to gray. _Must be a best friend thing _she thought.

Anna came running into view, "Elsa! Me and Kristoff have been looking all over for you!"

"Ya, Sorry,"

"Where... WERE... you? Man, I am really out of shape," she said out of breath.

"I just needed a breather, that's all,"

"A two hour long breather?"

"I was gone for that long?" She kind of smile a half smile. She couldn't help it. When she was with Jack, time flew by right past them.

"Elsa... were you... with a guy?" she giggled. Anna's been pressuring her to get a husband ever since her and Kristoff got married a month ago.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No, Anna. Well, that's not totally true. It was a guy, but we are just friends," _Are you? Don't think like that Elsa. But, then again... did you see the way he looked at you? _Her heart beat a little bit faster.

She gasped, then giggled again, "So, what's his name?"

"Jack,"

"Last name," she ordered.

"Frost,"

She smiled, "Is that a coincidence or is it just meant to be?"

Jack's P.O.V.

Elsa was already in her room ready for bed when Jack returned to her window, as he had done so many times. Elsa never minded Jack seeing her in her night gowns or anything. It didn't bother him so it didn't bother her. They were completely comfortable around each other. Jack did their secret knock on the window and opened it from the outside.

"You know, you really should lock that," he said as he flew though.

"Probably," she said and smiled.

"Sorry, got caught up in a fight with Bunny,"

"About what?"

He slightly hesitated, "It's not really that important,"

"Jack really, tell me. I'm serious,"

He looked at Elsa with a slight pained look. "It was about you, well, about us,"

"Wait, what?"

"Elsa, it's was really nothing. We fight all the time about stuff-"

"No, this is important to me,"

"He thinks we should stop being... friends,"

"What! Why?"

"He thinks that when you, well, die, I'll... well..."

"Oh,"

Everything was silent for a minute, then Jack stepped across the room until he was right in front of her. Elsa was still looking at the floor, deep in thought. He put his finger under Elsa's chin and lifted her head up.

"If he's so worried about us maybe-"

"No," Jack interrupted, "I _won't_ leave you," he stopped and stared right into her eyes. "Elsa, don't you see? I _can't_ leave you," He leaned down and kissed her. At first, Elsa's lips didn't move. But soon, she gave in. It was beautiful. But it was a disaster. A beautiful disaster. He didn't even mean to do it, in the first place. It was like his body took over. But for the first time in a long, long, time,he _felt _something deep inside him. Like everything shifted into it's own place. It felt _right._

Soon, realization swept over Jack. He quickly pulled away. Elsa just stared at him as he backed out, terrified of what he had just done. What he had just started. What he had just ruined.

Then he jumped out the window. And whispered, "Wind, take me where you want me to go,"

_What did you do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the feedback! You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: Another cheesy chapter. Like really, really cheesy, guys. Like you know how I said everyone needs a little dose a cheesy stuff in their lives, something like that? Well, um, this might be an overdose.**

Chapter 6

Elsa's P.O.V.

When she kissed Jack back, she realized what was what was missing in her life: a chance with Jack. She couldn't deny her feeling's now for her best friend and she couldn't stop them, either. She realized that this is what she wanted. Just one chance, and she was going to tell him that as soon as he came back. If_ he comes back. _

Jack's P.O.V.

_One moment of weakness might ruin everything._ _Everything you care about, at least. Why did you do that? _He decided to go and see Tooth, even though he knew she would be mad. He just needed someone to talk to.

When he got to the tooth palace it was morning so it wasn't too busy. Little fairies were flying around everywhere getting ready for their next flight. Finally, he saw tooth. When she turned around and saw him her eyes widened.

"Jack!"

"Hey," he said sadly.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Um, can I talk to you, you know, alone for a while?"

"I think so," then she yelled, "Tooth fairies, take charge of your selves for a bit. I'll be right back," Then they flew over to a pond outside of the palace and sat down on a log.

"Tooth, I did something. Something I absolutely should not have done,"

"What did you do, Jack?"

"So you know my best friend I was talking to you about?"

"Yes,"

"I... well... I kissed her,"

Jack expected her to be mad or angry. But she didn't look like she was. It looked like she was... sad for him, "Oh Jack," she only paused for a moment, then said, "Jack, did I ever tell you how I got my powers?"

"Ya, you told me you got them after saving your parents from a life of slavery back in the 1800's by having their master sell you instead,"

She looked down sadly and nodded, "But did I tell you what happened after?"

"No,"

"Right after I was sold into slavery, my master beat me to near death at night. I remember looking up at the sky and seeing the moon. The more I stared at it, the better I felt. Then I was able to stand up and I felt perfectly normal. I looked down at the ground, and I could see my beaten up dead body there. I looked up at the moon again and I had this little voice in the back of my mind say, "Tooth Fairy," It didn't make sense to me at the time, but it soon became clear. The kids that believed in fairy tales could see me, but the others couldn't. I wasn't a guardian at the time so I was able to do what ever I pleased. I didn't have any money back then so I would give them little prizes, instead. But there was this one kid, who truly believed in everything, it seemed. So instead of prizes, he would ask for stories. My parents used to tell me stories as a child and I loved sharing them with him. Usually, as time goes on, the kids eventually stop believing. This one was different. He grew up believing in me until he was in his 20's. We fell in love with each other," She had tears in her eyes, "He was my everything. We were going to run away together. We planned it early one morning and were going to leave that night. That afternoon, we were walking down the street of a little town and a guy pulled out a gun, demanding money. He couldn't see me or else he would have shot me, too," she was crying even harder now, "My lover died in my arms on the street the night we were going to run away. It _hurts _Jack. Your heart is literally torn into little pieces and it never goes away.

"I went crazy. I looked everywhere for this man who had destroyed the only thing I cared about in life wanting revenge. One night in despair, I looked up in the sky and saw the moon. It looked exactly like it had the night I became the tooth fairy. I realized I had given up on all these kids. They needed to believe in something, just like Henry, my lover. I started to be the tooth fairy again and it eased the pain of my broken heart. People started to believe in me again. That's when the moon chose me as a guardian. And when I grew all of these feathers," she smiled a sad smile trying to lighten the mood a tiny bit, "Jack, the reason I am telling you this is because I don't want you to end up like me. Mortals _die, _Jack. We don't and we can't help that. And when they _do _die. The pain... it was worse than getting beaten to death by my master. Your heart aches for the one you will never see again. But it's not just an ache, your heart physically hurts so much you can't stand it. And it _never_ goes away, Jack. I can't really describe it, but I would never wish it on my worst enemy,"

"What do I do now, Tooth?"

"I don't know Jack, just don't end up like me,"

"Tooth, I can't just leave her. I... I love her," Right after he said that, he knew for a fact that it was true. He felt something inside him again that he felt when they kissed. It felt... right.

"Jack, she will _die_," And just like that his spirits dropped again. He couldn't be with Elsa. He couldn't have that chance with Elsa he wanted so badly. Then he realized something.

"I'm... I'm going to have to leave her,"

Elsa's P.O.V.

After a whole entire day of paperwork, Elsa was exhausted. She looked at her clock and realized it was almost midnight. Getting ready for bed, she noticed a letter on her pillow. She quickly opened it and instantly recognized Jack's handwriting.

_My Dear Elsa,_

_You may never forgive me for this. I know I will never forgive myself. When I kissed you yesterday, everything felt like it was right. Like heaven and earth have finally aligned. The only reason I walked out of the room, was because I was terrified of what I had started. Or what I had just ruined. But after thinking about it for hours and talking about it with Tooth, I realized that I am in love with you. Did you hear that? I love you, Elsa, and I think I have been for a long time. You bring out the best in me, and everything about you is beautiful. And that is why I have to go. I want a chance with you Elsa, but it can't happen. I can't ever see you again. Please don't get mad at me for writing this in a letter, if I told you in person you would have asked me to stay and I wouldn't have been able to say no. I have to leave you and it breaks my heart. Tooth shared a story about about what happened to her long ago. She fell in love with a mortal and he died in her arms. She tried describing the pain she felt to me. She said it physically felt like your heart being torn into pieces. Elsa if you died... I don't know what I would do. But I'm not doing this to save just myself pain, it's for you too. Elsa, being a guardian is dangerous sometimes. Risking our lives is part of the everyday job. Although I cannot age, I can still die. If I died, I couldn't let you go through that pain. The way she described it... I can't even think about letting you go through that pain. I'm sorry Elsa, but I'll never see you again. Please forgive me._

_Love, Jack_

Numb with shock of never seeing Jack again, she lied down on the bed and starred up at the ceiling. _Jack, gone? _Her mind physically couldn't picture it. He had been here since she was a little kid. He was her best friend. _Gone?_ Suddenly it started to seep in and her heart started to hurt. It got worse and worse until she was sobbing. _I love you too Jack, I love you too. If only I could say that to you. _Her heart felt like it had been thrown out a window. She cried until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep.

Jack's P.O.V.

Writing that letter hurt Jack. He felt at least a little part of what Tooth was describing to him. His heart longed for Elsa. It felt like his heart only beat for Elsa and now she wasn't even in his life and it _hurt._ He sat there thinking about her. About how beautiful she is, how perfect, their conversations, her as a child, everything. He felt something wet on his face. He realized that they were tears. He hadn't cried in years but there they were, running down his face as he cried about Elsa.

Elsa's P.O.V.

The next day was miserable. The pain in her chest never goes away. Anna kept asking her questions but Elsa never just lied and said she was fine. She was queen and had responsibilities to do, but she couldn't think. Her mind kept wandering back to Jack. After hours of handling trade ships and the people's complaints, she needed a break. She never took breaks, though. She was naturally a hard worker and usually the job was tiring but could be done without a break. But today, she needed one.

Outside, she hopped on her horse and together they rode into the forest telling no one where she was going because she had no idea. They rode and rode and rode until the horse refused to run anymore. They walked until they saw a small river where they stopped so the horse could get a drink. While he was drinking Elsa saw a cliff in sight and went to see if there was a view. When Elsa reached it, it took her breath away. You could see everything from that view. Mountains, valleys, tall trees, short trees, farms, and loads of green. It was a pretty steep drop of the cliff with a steep hill going downward at the bottom, but it was beautiful here.

Elsa sat down with her feet dangling off the edge of the cliff and just sat there and enjoyed the view. It numbed the pain in her chest the tiniest bit and it felt as if she could breathe again. But that was over when she heard the rock she was sitting on crack a little bit. She quickly stood up to get off of it when it fell with her still on it. She screamed as she fell and landed straight on her right leg. She cried out with pain and fell to her back. Because of the hill, she rolled three or four times but stopped herself with her good leg. She lied there in pain for a long while. She knew her right leg was broken and she somehow got a gash on her arm. Then she realized that the sun was going to down but she couldn't move. She saw a house about a mile away. She stood up to try to walk there but when she put even the slightest amount of weight on her right leg, she would fall down due to the pain. She lied there in agony. _I wish Jack were here_. Then the pain in her chest suddenly grew so much it hurt more than her broken leg. But the funny part was that she wasn't mad at Jack. She obviously she should be. He left her, he started this mess, he was reason she was at this place, why she was in so much pain. But she wasn't mad at him. She couldn't be, but she didn't know why.

Exhausted, She tried to keep her eyes open but found she couldn't any longer and she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she looked up at the ceiling. _Wait, ceiling? _She quickly sat up and she was in a small room. She tried get out of the bed but stopped because she saw that her right leg was now... wrapped. Suddenly an old woman stepped into the room.

"Oh! Honey! She's awake!" she yelled. Then an old man walked in.

"Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"Just my house. I saw you on the hill and figured you needed my help. I own the property and the farm on the bottom of the hill. I was plowing when I saw you," the old man said, "The first time I saw you I thought you were... well it doesn't matter now. I walked back and got the truck and that's how you got here. I would have carried you all the way back because your pretty light but... I guess you could say I'm not it my prime anymore," He chuckled a deep chuckle. "You must have been exhausted. You didn't wake up once during the whole process.

"We looked at your leg, dear. It's broken pretty badly and you had a pretty deep gash on your arm. But I think we got you all fixed," The lady said.

"Thank you but I really must be getting back to Arendale. My sister and Ja-" She choked on his name. She almost said my sister and Jack will be worried. _He wont be missing you. _Her eyes filled with tears for what seemed like the hundredth time these past few days.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" the old woman asked.

"I'll go and start breakfast," said the man and walked out the room.

"Please do, sweetheart. Now, tell me what's wrong,"

Elsa looked up and into the old lady's eyes. She looked with concern at Elsa. Elsa was tempted to tell her everything. "I can't. I wish I could,"

"And why is that, dear?"

Elsa couldn't think of a good reason. Still, all she said was, "It's because of a guy, that's all," she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Ah, I see. He broke your heart, didn't he?"

Elsa looked at her. "How did you know?"

"I've been there once. It was the worst thing I ever went through. Tell me whats going on,"

Elsa hesitated, "Do you know what a guardian is?" Elsa knew only some adults still believed in them.

She smiled, "Yes, it' my favorite childhood memory. I once caught the tooth fairy in the act. She's littler than I expected," Elsa didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't the actual tooth fairy, but just a little helper.

"So you still believe in them?"

"Actually, I do. It's kind of childish really. Why do you ask?"

"Because the man I fell in love with is one. Jack Frost to be exact,"

Her eyes widened. "Oh,"

Then she told him the entire story starting when they were kids. Elsa just poured her heart out to this old woman that she barely even knew. Who didn't even know her name or who she was. When she was done, Elsa had to smile at herself. She felt so much better. A little bit of the weight she had been feeling lifted off her chest.

"The only advice I can give to you is that everything will get better. You might not feel like it right now, but it will. Sometimes life hits you like lightning. Fast and hard. But there will be sunshine, eventually," Elsa felt like she could cry. But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Things will get better. She hugged the old woman and thanked her with all her heart.

"Breakfast is done!" yelled the old man form a different room.

"Good I'm starving," said the woman.

After pancakes and eggs Elsa asked them how to get back to Arendale.

"I'd say the safest way would be a boat down the river and into Arendale," the man said.

"And how long would that take?" asked Elsa

"About three days,"

"Three days?"

"Well, yes. You have to go around the forest and it's a slow moving river."

"Oh I can't wait that long,"

"I'm afraid going through the forest is your only other option. And your leg is no condition to do that."

"Do you have a horse I can borrow, then?

"Well, yes, but the bouncing will hurt your leg,"

"I need to get back,"

"I'd feel much better if you took the boat-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't,"

The man sighed, "Okay, lets get you set up,"

After he got the horse all set up they said their farewells, "Goodbye, and how could I ever thank you enough,"

"Don't even mention it," said the woman.

"And by the way, what are your names?"

"My name is Martha and he is Harold. And what exactly is yours, dear?"

"Elsa,"

"As in Queen Elsa of Arendale?" the man asked shocked.

Elsa smiled and said, "Yep, that's me. Goodbye!" And she rode back into the forest. On every step the horse took it hurt her leg. But she really didn't have any other option. She was supposed to just travel east and she should get there by sundown. It was early morning and everyone was probably worried about her. Word travels fast in Arendale.

Jack's P.O.V.

The next meeting was at the tooth palace. Out of all the places for a meeting, it was his favorite. Still brokenhearted, he walked into the palace. When Tooth saw him she flew at top speed toward him.

"Jack! I know I should tell you this but my fairies just told me something and you need to know this but I don't want you to worry and... and..." she rambled

"Tooth, what's going on?"

She looked at him sadly, "Elsa's gone missing. Jack, they think she is hurt. They found blood by a cliff last night while looking for her. Don't worry, Jack. Everybody is out there looking for her,"

But Jack barely heard that last part because he was already on his way to Arendale.

When he got to the palace, almost nobody was there. When he finally saw a guard that could see him, he asked him where everybody was, just to make sure.

"There out looking for our Queen, sir."

"Okay, thank you," Jack was panicked. He probably shouldn't be here but he didn't care. All he cared about was if Elsa was safe. He ran out the castle doors and flew into the forest.

Elsa's P.O.V.

Usually when she went into the forest, she found it interesting and pretty. When you have been riding in it for hours, it becomes boring and not as pretty. The sun was going down and her leg throbbed so she hoped she hopped she was almost there. _Anna is probably so worried. _She tried not to think about Jack and how he didn't even know she was probably missing, but she couldn't help it. All she wanted to do was get off of the horse. She didn't even want to know what she looked like. Her hair probably looked like a wild mess, she hadn't changed out of the ripped, dusty, dirty dress she fell in, her leg couldn't bend, and she had a bandage that wrapped around her arm. She probably looked like something that comes out of swaps instead of looking like a queen is supposed to.

Suddenly, through the trees, she saw a flash of a person. Her voice croaked when she said, "Help, please," When she finally saw the person her eyes widened and her heart beat rapidly.

"Jack?" she could hardly pronounce his name.

"Elsa? Look, Elsa I understand if you are furiously mad at me and I would be too-"

"Jack, get me off this horse so I can hug you,"

Jack smiled his perfect smile and walked over. She tried to lean to help get off the horse and almost fell off, but Jack was there to catch her. He grabbed her by the waist and gently got her off the horse and on to the ground. Elsa threw her arms around Jack and closed her eyes, savoring the moment as a feeling of joy overwhelmed her and tears ran down her face. For the moment, nothing in the world could hurt her. He whispered comforting things in her ear. Then he pulled away to talk to her and the moment was gone.

"Elsa, you had me so worried. When I heard that you were missing... I was so worried..." he wiped a tear off of Elsa's cheek.

"You came back for me,"

"Always, I can't break that promise,"

"Jack, don't ever leave me again. My heart can't take it if you do," She stared sincerely into his blue eyes.

"Mine can't either. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done and it wasn't worth it,"

"Jack, I have some thing to tell you,"

"What is it?" he looked worried.

"That I am totally and completely in love with you," and she reached for his face and leaned in and kissed him. His mouth moved on hers and she didn't want it to end. It was beautiful. But too soon, he rested his forehead on hers and stopped the kiss.

"I am completely in love with you too. You are my life now," He pecked her lips one last time before pulling completely away. "Now, what did you do to your leg? And your arm?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the castle. Anna's probably worried about me,"

"Okay, fine. Let's get you back on the horse,"

Elsa groaned, "I really, really, don't want to get on the horse,"

"Well, what do you want to do then,"

"Just help me hop,"

He laughed and put Elsa arm around his shoulder. "Alright, let's do this,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Please review! Please! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**

**So Just wanted to say that I know that I am a lazy teenager who never, ever, proof-reads any of my work. So please just skip my typos, and misspelled words, and horrible grammar.**

**So I decided to write this chapter (maybe more) in more of first person. I will still have the point of views but I just wanted to try it out this chapter and see if I like it. Or most importantly- see if YOU guys like it. So tell me if you want it to continue or not! Pretty please!**

**Also I need you guys to tell me what you want in future chapters! :)**

Chapter 7

Elsa's P.O.V.

As we walked back to the castle, I couldn't help but feel like the happiest girl alive. It was the first time I have felt that way in a very, very long time, if ever. His arm around my waist helping me limp, wobble or hop while the other hand was pulling the horse along. But every so often, I had to glance over and look at him. He was just so breathtakingly beautiful. When the sunlight, that was about to go down, and caught his hair just right, it made my heart ache- but not in a bad way. _I love him. I love him. I love him. _"I love him," It accidental slipped out of my mouth quietly.

He looked at me with such intensity that it took my breath away for what felt like the thousandth time in a matter of minutes. "Well, Elsa love, I hope that you talking about me. Because if not, I don't think my heart could stand it." When he called me love, my heart stopped for a second. I looked down at the ground.

"Yes, it was about you. I was just thinking it... and it kind of slipped out of my mouth," I said slightly embarrassed, and very shaky. After a moment of silence, I looked up at him again. He was looking right at me. And his expression on his face was one I couldn't read- until I looked into his eyes and they said everything- I love her too. The intensity was still there but stronger. His eyes seemed to be searching my soul and it made my heart beat so loud I was sure he could hear it. I couldn't help it- I grabbed the top part of his shirt and brought his lips to mine. He instantly responded. Love exploded between us, shattering me, but at the same time-making me whole for the first time. I was truly his. We took a step back deepening the kiss and totally forgetting my injured leg, until I stepped back putting all my weight on it and my knee buckled as I cried out in pain. Jack caught me right before I hit the ground.

"Elsa, sweetheart! Are you okay? I am so sorry, love!"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine, it's perfectly fine. It's just my leg," I sighed, angry that my leg, of all things, had to ruin our kiss. He must have saw the frustration in my eyes, because he laughed.

"Elsa, love, it is okay. If it weren't for that leg, we might not be getting you back before it's dark," he laughed again. I loved his smile. He had perfect teeth and a slightly crooked smile. It made me smile too. Just then I heard a deep voice calling my name then many others followed. I had forgotten that people still thought I was missing. Then, I could see a man coming toward me.

"My Queen! There you are! Now what are you doing all by your self in the woods? We have been out looking for you!" My fist instinct was to say I am not alone I have Jack. But then I remembered he probably can't see him. I bit my bottom lip to keep from saying something about it, and looked at Jack. Jack just looked down at the ground, then at me and gave me a look that said _its okay._ The man yelled "I found her!" a couple of times. Soon, everybody was around me asking where I was, or am I okay, and even some asked why was I alone again. I answered all the questions very briefly and kept my eye on Jack- making sure he didn't leave me. As we got inside the castle, I was bombarded by questions.

"Would you like some soup, your highness?"

"Would you like anything to drink, my Queen?"

"Would you like a doctor for that leg?" Even though I answered no to all of their questions, worried Anna insisted I see a doctor. Finally I agreed. All I wanted to do was sleep, honestly. _That and be with Jack... alone. _My mind keep going back to that kiss in the woods. I looked at Jack and he blew me a kiss and before I could say anything, left out the castle doors. My world instantly became gray. There was no point in life if it didn't have Jack in it.

Glumly, I lied down on my bed and let the doctor examine my leg and arm and any other scratches, bruises, or bumps on me. I was so tired. I think the doctor was trying to say something to me but I couldn't tell because I was already asleep by the end of his sentence.

Jacks P.O.V.

I never wanted to leave Elsa, especially in that condition, but I needed to get an update on what happened at the guardian meeting. The kids are really important, too. Besides, I couldn't do anything but stand twenty feet behind her because people were always surrounding her. I didn't have any room. I'd come back and check on her tonight.

"Tooth! I need to talk to you!" I have to admit, after the whole boogeyman thing, me and her became close friends. We come to each other for our problems.

"Jack! Is Elsa okay?" she said as she flew around a pillar to meet me.

"Yes, she's okay." I smiled trying to make myself believe that. _She is finally okay!_

"Oh! That's great! Here sit down and we'll talk,"

"Oh, it's not much, I just wanted to know what happened at the meeting," I said as we sat down by the pond. You could tell she was relieved we weren't talking about Elsa.

"Okay. There really wasn't much just talked about how Easter went and stuff. Not much," she said a little too fast. Then it hit me. _They talked about Elsa. _Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to talk about that right now. I was just happy she was in my life, wither they liked it or not.

"Look Tooth, your my friend and I can tell when your lying. But I'm going to let it slide just this once because I'm really not in the mood to talk about it. I know that you guys talked about me and Elsa, but you guys don't understand, I love her and she is everything to me. I can't just leave her. I already tried that. So either you guys learn to get over it or I stop coming to meetings, okay?" I tried to sound as nice as I could but this is very serious to me. And Tooth's reaction wasn't what I was expecting, again, either. She should have been mad, or shocked, or something other than that sad look on her face. The same one when I told her that I kissed Elsa.

"Jack, I think I understand more than you think I do. We will stop talking about it at meetings if that's what you want," she looked down at the ground with a very, very sad look on her face, "Your my friend, I just didn't want you to get hurt,"

"Look, Tooth," I sighed, "I'm sorry I upset you. But this is my choice and I will take the consequences even if it kills me," when I said that, Tooth winced, then nodded, "Thanks, Tooth." Then I flew out of her palace because I knew she would try to talk me out of it if I didn't leave. Because that is just my friend Tooth.

When I got to the palace, I was hoping Elsa would be asleep. She looked so tired when I found her in the woods, but still so, so beautiful. When I reached her window, I looked inside and she was, in fact, asleep. Good. I had a few places to send the frost to anyway that I have been delaying to do.

Elsa's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I looked at my ceiling for a while thinking of Jack. Thinking of how lucky of a girl I am that he found me as a little girl, and that I will always have him to call mine, and I finally get my chance with Jack...

A knock on my window interrupted my thoughts. _Speak of the Devil. _I smiled.

"Good morning, love. Your finally awake!"

"Oh, ya? What time is it?" I hadn't even looked at the clock today. _Oops_. It was probably morning considering I was still pretty tired. I closed my eyes again as I laid my head down on my pillow again.

"A little past noon."

"Oh my goodness! I have to get out of bed," barely remembering my hurt leg, and standing up a little bit too fast so I was dizzy. I looked at the floor and almost fell but warm, yet cold arms, catch me and pull me back up. I loop my arms around him and lay my face in the crook of his neck and just closed my eyes. Only he can make me feel like I do right now, so safe in him arms. But I was also very tired.

"I think the kingdom would understand if their Queen took a day off today," Jack said quietly.

"Stay with me, please," I whispered because I was to tired to even talk normal. I could feel my lips brushing his neck as I spoke and him shudder when I said those words.

"Yes," I heard him whisper instantly. Then he sighed, "Of... of course I will. I know your tired. Sleep," But he still held me in his arms for a long while, "I don't want to let you go," he admitted.

"So don't," I said against his neck. Another shudder from him.

"I won't. Ever," This time it was my turn to shudder. And by the way he said those words I could tell that he meant more than just now. He meant that he would never leave me again and I would never feel that way again for as long as I lived. He will never let me go.

He carefully picked me up and carried me the two steps to my bed, with my arms never leaving his neck. But this time, he laid down with me and still held me. I laid my head down on his chest and noticed for the first time that there was no heartbeat. With eyes that were still closed I said ,"You don't have a heartbeat,"

"No, my love, I do not," he said so quietly that I barley heard, "I guess immortals don't have one."

"That's so sad," I whispered, feeling so overwhelmed and so emotional I could have probably cried.

"I may not have a heartbeat, but I do have a heart. And you, my love, fill all of that. I am truly sorry that I hurt you by leaving you and I promise to never, ever, do anything like that again. I want to be wherever you are, Elsa. I want to be by your side for the rest of your life and never leave. I want to _be with you,_ Elsa," I moved onto the pillow so I could see his face that was just inches from mine.

"Yes, please," was all I could say as my eyes fluttered closed. I felt him lightly kiss my forehead.

As I drift to sleep I could hear him say one last thing, "I love you, my Elsa," I smiled, then I was gone.

I woke up hours later to find Jack still beside me. When I opened my eyes and moved slightly, he looked over at me and noticed I was awake.

"Hello, My Queen."

I groaned, "I should probably get up huh?"

"Only if you want too."

I very slowly stood up and walked to my closet and put on a dress. I braided my hair and walked outside into my room again and saw Jack just sitting on the couch, just achingly beautiful, "How about about a tour of the castle?"

He smiled at me and it took my breath away, "I'd love that,"

We walked -well, more like wobbled with my hurt leg- around the castle. Showing him the maids quarters, the meeting rooms, less-than-unused throne room, and everything you can possibly see in a castle. At one point, he took my hand and my heart pounded in my chest. It made my whole arm go warm and all the way to my heart. Our hands fit perfectly together like a piece in a puzzle. Like a key and a lock-only he unlocked my heart. I loved him so much.

We traveled down the entryway's grand staircase and much to my surprise, Anna was there. She turned and saw me, "Oh, good! Your up! I thought you were going to sleep _forever!" _she sing-songed the word "Forever". "You wont believe what came in the mail today!" I had a strange feeling in the bottom of my stomach that it wasn't going to be as good of news as she thought it was.

"Oh ya? What?"

"Um, so you know the Prince of Scotland. You know, the one that's your age that comes with his two younger brothers to some of our balls?" Oh yes! The guy who forced me to dance in front of people for the first time in my life trying to convince _me _that I could dance. I think I know if I can dance or not, thank you. I ended up failing and he sat there and laughed at me! Apparently he had never heard of a Queen that couldn't dance. He apologized later but I still hate him for it.

"Uh, ya. I think a little. Why?" I looked at Jack who was very still and silent right beside me.

"Well the King of Scotland sent us a letter asking you to take his son's... well I don't know how else to say this... hand in marriage," Shock stung my whole body and Jack took my hand again helping a little bit. She continued, "I know you don't love him, I get that, but I think that over time, maybe-"

"No, I can't and won't do it, Anna. You have to understand..." I looked at Jack and he squeezed my hand, reassuringly.

"But Elsa, the kingdom needs a King soon. He is a great choice-"

"Anna I... I am in love with someone else, okay?" I look at Jack. He gives me a smile that is above all smiles in the world. He is mine, and I am completely his. Then I look at Anna and she gives me a smile too and squeals.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this to happen! Wait, who is it? Do I know him? Is he a prince?" then she gasped, "Is it that Frost-or-whatever guy?"

"Yes, his name is Jack, by the way," I look at Jack again.

"What is so interesting over there that you keep looking at because all I can see is a wall?"

Ouch. That one hurt. "It's... can't you see-?" I felt a hand on my arm that stopped me. I look over again.

"Elsa, it's okay. Let it go," he said. _But I don't want to. _

"It's nothing."

"So are you ever going to introduce me to this 'Jack Frost' guy? Because you know, what if hes a creeper? Or a serial killer? Or a-"

"Or," I said louder to interrupt her, "he could also be a great guy,"

"True, he could be that too. Just invite him over one day or something. I would love to meet him!" _he's right next to me, _I thought desperately.

"Er, ya, will do," I started to walk back up the stairs with Jack.

"Oh! And you might want to write back to the King soon! He's gonna be mad," I groaned. But I was preoccupied with another problem. How can I spend the rest of my life with Jack, if most of the people can't see him. Anna was right about something- the kingdom does need a King. I want- no need- to spend the rest of my life with Jack. I already tried it without him.

We walked silently to my room again. I was the one who broke the silence first, "Jack, I am so sor-"

"Love, if there is one thing I am used to, it is this- being ignored by people. It's not that big of a deal," he said as he laid down on the couch. I laid down and cuddled right next to him.

"It is to me. My own sister can't even see the man I love. The very person I want to be with. That is very upsetting. And she wants to meet you! How do I explain that to her? And it my fault," I felt tears in my eyes.

"Elsa, none of this is your fault,"

"Yes, it is. I gave a horrible childhood always ignoring her, giving her _nothing_ to believe in. She was kept in the castle all her life, never let out because of me. She couldn't play with other little kids. Fairy tales like the guardians are stories little kids believe in, then they believe in you. My parents were always so preoccupied with me, they never had time to tell Anna those stories. My father would always tell me those stories when I was sad and my mother was always right by him. It's all my fault," I sobbed into his hoodie,"

"Oh Elsa, love, it is not your fault. Your right about the stories and everything but none of this is your fault. She didn't have a normal childhood just like you didn't have yours, even though you deserved one. You are too special," he smiled at me, "I love you. And we will work this out. It will all work out okay. I promise," Even though I could see the doubt in his eyes, I nodded anyway.

For right now, all that mattered was that the man I love was right here next to me. Somehow, I would fix this. Make them see him. But that didn't matter right now. I was in his arms, and I the more I thought about and pondered that thought, the more I _melted._


End file.
